


advantages

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Karen knows how to play Frank, whipped!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen knows that the best time to ask Frank for anything is when he’s cleaning his gun. He’s just distracted enough that she could ask for anything under the world and he’d probably say yes but not enough distracted that he won’t remember everything he’s agreed to. Foggy tries to tell Karen it’s unfair to trick him like that, but Frank knows the best way to get ask Karen for anything is when his head is between her legs – and he uses that to his advantage constantly. So why shouldn’t Karen use this to her advantage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	advantages

Karen knows that the best time to ask Frank for anything is when he’s cleaning his gun. He’s just distracted enough that she could ask for anything under the world and he’d probably say yes but not enough distracted that he won’t remember everything he’s agreed to. Foggy tries to tell Karen it’s unfair to trick him like that, but Frank knows the best way to get ask Karen for anything is when his head is between her legs – and he uses that to his advantage constantly. So why shouldn’t Karen use this to her advantage?

“Hey Frank?” She calls out to Frank while she’s filling her travel mug up with coffee. She puts cream and sugar in, swirling her spoon in it to mix it up. Karen turns to look at Frank as she sticks the spoon in her mouth to lick the coffee off the spoon, but Frank is too distracted to notice that. He grunts a bit to acknowledge her his eyes focused on his gun.

With her travel mug in her hand, Karen walks over to where Frank is sitting at their table and presses her hand on his shoulder. “I need you to pick up my parents from the airport tonight, at six. I’d do it myself, but I have a meeting.” She sips her coffee, watching Frank’s expression. His expression doesn’t change even a bit as she’s talking.

His jaw is clenched and one eye is squinted in concentration, but he nods after she speaks. “Yeah, I can do that.” He says.

“Great, and wear that blue plaid shirt my mom got you. I know you say it’s not very comfortable, but she loves it when you wear that shirt.”

“Uh huh.”

“And can you make sure you clean up the apartment before you go to get them? I don’t need my parents asking why the place smells like gunpowder and why there’s guns everywhere. Hide stuff in the storage room across the hall, alright?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“Thank you, Frank.” Karen says and she leans down to press her lips against his forehead. “I’ll see you when I get home, I’ll be home around 8. I know you don’t like being home alone with my parents, but invite Foggy over, he’ll keep them entertained.” She mumbles against his forehead.

“Will do.”

Karen moves away from Frank at the table and collects her jacket from the hook by the door. She slips it over her arms and steps into her heels. “What time will you pick my parents up?”

Frank’s putting his rifle back together now as Karen comes back towards him. “Six.” He barely glances at Karen as he responds to her questions.

Karen smiles and kisses his forehead again. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Karen starts for the door and grabs her purse. She heads out the door and starts shutting the door, slowly as if she knows what’s going to happen. “Have a good day.” He calls out to her before the door can close all the way. The door shuts once he speaks.

Frank looks up after the door clicks shut and realizes what he had agreed to do.  _Fuck_. He briefly thinks and wonders to himself how exactly he can get Karen back for this.

 


End file.
